


Clear and Aoba's day off.

by Animeangel1798



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Clear take a day to just enjoy each other. Fluff that turns to smut. I don't know what else to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear and Aoba's day off.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [District of Demigods on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=District+of+Demigods+on+tumblr).



> Yeah IDK what to tell you. Hope you enjoy anyway.

Clear didn't sleep. Not really, he went into a kind of stand-by mode where he was in a kind of trance. He could still see and recognize his surroundings but at the same time he looked like he was asleep. He liked to watch Aoba at these times. He always held Aoba close and kept any bad dreams away, and if needed sung the jellyfish song. He glanced at the clock. It was 7:30. Aoba would be waking up soon.

Sure enough a few minutes later Aoba's eyes blinked slowly open and he stretched a little before blinking up at Clear and smiling "Ohaio Clear." Clear smiled "Ohaio Aoba-san. Did you sleep well?" Aoba nodded before sitting up and stretching again with a yawn before laying back down. "I don't have to do anything today right?" Clear shook his head and Aoba grinned "Good. Let's just stay in bed then." Clear nodded with a smile.

Aoba snuggled his way back into Clear's embrace and they stayed like that for a moment, Silently enjoying each others presence. Clear hadn't been back for very long and Aoba was still getting over the intense relief of having him back. Clear reached up and gently stroked Aoba's hair causing Aoba to let out a relaxed sigh. Clear was very good at being gentle with Aoba's hair even though it didn't have much feeling left being to rough with it still hurt sometimes.

Aoba snuggled deeper into Clear's embrace and they passed a few more minutes in silence before Clear leaned down and gently kissed Aoba, who opened his mouth without a sound. They kissed for a few relaxed seconds then Clear pulled back. Aoba smiled at him and kissed him again. They did this back and forth for a minute before Clear decided to take some initiative and kissed down to Aoba's neck, causing Aoba to give a soft moan.

Clear licked a line from Aoba's neck up to his ear and gave the spot right under it a small nip. Aoba gasped a little. Clear kissed the nip to sooth it before kissing back down Aoba's neck to his nipples and giving one a small lick. Aoba buried his hands in Clear's hair. Clear teased him with a few more kisses and nips before pulling away. He looked at Aoba. His face was lightly flushed and his breathing was deeper. Clear smiled and Aoba blushed more.

Clear kissed Aoba again. Slipping his tongue inside causing Aoba to moan a little. As they kissed Clear let his hands wander around Aoba's chest and stomach. Caressing all his sensitive spots before he slid his hands lower over the insides of Aoba's thighs. Aoba broke the kiss with a moan and Clear decided he wanted to hear more of that reaction. He slid down the bed and gave Aoba's inner thighs a teasing nip before latching on and sucking a hickey into place.

He did this several more times to both thighs until Aoba was whining for him to do anything else. He stopped when Aoba's thighs were riddled with bruises and smiled up at Aoba innocently "Nee, Aoba-san. what do you want me to do next?" Aoba flushed and closed his eyes but didn't answer. Clear gave his thigh another small nip "Please answer me Aoba-san. I need to know what you want." Aoba moaned in frustration. "I don't care just do something!" he cried as Clear nipped him again.

Clear clicked his tongue and decided what he would do. He leaned over and grabbed a bottle from the table by the bed. He coated his fingers in lube and inserted one finger into Aoba. Aoba flinched a little, he hadn't expected it, and Clear kissed his thigh soothingly. He added a second finger and this time Aoba was ready. Clear scissored his fingers a few times before he curled them and Aoba gave a loud moan as Clear found his prostate.

Clear pressed and teased at it with his fingers for a few minutes before adding a third finger at Aoba's desperate urging. He once again scissored his fingers before flicking and pressing on that one spot but this time he didn't let up and soon enough Aoba was cumming with a shout, fingers clutching at the blankets and eyes squeezed shut in bliss.

Clear removed his fingers and stroked Aoba's hair as he came down from his high. When Aoba was alert again Clear gave him a gentle kiss "I love you Aoba-san." Aoba blushed "I love you to." and they kissed again. It didn't matter that Clear hadn't come yet. They had the rest of the day to remedy that several times. And they did.


End file.
